Carl Jung
Carl Gustav Jung (26 July 1875 – 6 June 1961) often referred to as C. G. Jung, was a Swiss psychiatrist and psychotherapist who founded analytical psychology. Tossup Questions # This person's discussions on the theory of relativity with Wolfgang Pauli inspired his idea of an "unus mundus" behind the "acausal connecting principle" he termed "synchronicity." This man gave the title "Liber Novus" to a long-unpublished journal called the Red Book. This writer wrote about "the process by which individual beings are formed" from the indefinite unconscious. His work in the book Psychological Types formed the basis for the Myers-Briggs personality test. He coined the term "collective unconscious" and also developed the concepts of the anima and animus. For 10 points, name this Swiss psychotherapist who developed the concept of archetypes. # This writer described eleven "pairs of opposites" of the Pleroma in one book. In another work, this thinker envisioned a black serpent, Philemon, and Salome visiting him while he employed "active imagination." This author of Seven Sermons to the Dead and the Red Book introduced the idea that two events can be meaningful and non-causal, which he termed (*) synchronicity. This author of Psychological Types differentiated between "introversion" and "extraversion" and created the idea of the collective unconscious. For ten points, name this Swiss founder of analytic psychology who once studied under Sigmund Freud. # Gregory Bateson borrowed this thinker's division of the world into pleroma and creatura. His disciple Barbara Hannah wrote the book Encounters with the Soul about his development of the technique of active imagination. His interest in gnosticism led him to write a work which he attributed to Basilides, Seven Sermons to the Dead. According to this thinker, the crucial process in the development of the psyche is the integrative process of individuation. He described a male's feminine qualities and a female's masculine qualities as the anima and animus, respectively, which are two examples of the psychological archetypes he proposed. For 10 points, name this Swiss psychologist who theorized the collective unconscious. # One work by this thinker was written during a period of what he termed "creative illness" and includes a description of this thinker's encounter with a spirit he called Philemon. In addition to the Red Book, this thinker also wrote a work in which he analyzed the fantasies of a woman named Frank Miller and developed a concept explaining non-causal, but seemingly meaningful connections he termed synchronicity. This thinker developed the concept of intro- and extroversion as well as innate mentalities such as the shadow, anima and animus. For 10 points, name this Swiss psychologist who created the theory of the collective unconscious. # Rowland Hazard was a severe alcoholic who was a patient of this psychologist, and this psychologist noted that spirituality could cure alcoholism when all else failed. Apparently unrelated events that seem to occur together meaningfully constitute what this man called synchronicity. He wrote The Red Book, and the Myers-Briggs Test was heavily influenced by this man's work Psychological Types. The shadow, anima, animus, and persona are types of one of this man's concepts, and he posited that mankind has a collection of shared experiences. For 10 points, name this Swiss psychologist who developed the ideas of archetypes and the collective unconscious.